An aircraft is a machine that is able to fly by gaining support from the air. It counters the force of gravity by using either static lift or by using the dynamic lift of an airfoil. There are different types of aircraft such as fixed-wing aircraft and rotorcraft.
An aircraft my include landing gear that supports the aircraft when it is not flying. The landing gear may allow the aircraft to take off, land, and taxi without damage. Different types of landing gear may be used; these include, but are not limited to, wheels, skids, skis, floats, or a combination of these.